


nose

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blood, Concert AU, Fluff, Hurt Michael, M/M, ashy breaks mikeys nose :/, tiny michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton breaks and fixes michael's nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nose

**Author's Note:**

> ok i just thought this was cute bc i love my smol bean mikey. anyway, feel free to tell me if it's shit or give me tips.

michael jumped around happily, a large smile on his face as all time low played a love like war with vic fuentes. he loved all time low, and this song seemed to rile up the crowd quite a bit. he knew there could be circle pits when he bought his ticket, but the experience was well worth it. 

the crowd formed a circle and michael stood on the outer edge, watching people pushing and running into each other. most of them knew the unspoken rules of the pit, but michael knew there were always a few people who took it too seriously and didn’t care for anyone else. 

michael liked to watch the way they danced so recklessly, smiles on their faces the entire time, but he’d couldn’t join them. of course he wanted to, but he knew he was too small. he wasn’t very strong either, and he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

a few boys around michael’s age began yanking random people into the pit, and michael quickly tried to back away. as he pushed through the people behind him, a hand gripped him by the wrist. michael was pulled forcefully into the large group of people, and he was immediately shoved backwards. he caught his balance, but he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky next time.

michael tried to find his way out of all of the people, but he kept being shoved back amongst them. michael was nearly out of the pit when the boy in front of him wheeled his arm back, hitting michael directly in the nose. michael fell to his knees, hands immediately flying to his nose to feel warm, sticky blood already dripping there. 

“fuck!” michael shouted, trying to soak up the blood with his shirt. michael felt a hand on his shoulder, carefully pulling him back to his feet. michael’s vision was blurry, and his nose felt like it was on fire. 

“oh my god, i’m so sorry!” the boy yelled over the music. “come with me, we have to go.” the boy tugged michael out of the pit, pushing people out of the way as he went. he dragged michael out of the gates and to what michael assumed was his car. michael had been dropped off here, so he had no ride. 

the boy unlocked his car and michael climbed into the passenger seat as he sat down in the driver’s. the boy began driving and michael poked at his nose as it poured blood onto his shirt. 

“shit, dude, are you okay? does it hurt?” the boy asked. he looked at michael’s nose as he drove, and michael found himself attracted to the boy who had probably broken his nose. he had very pretty hazel eyes and his wavy hair fell to the bottom of his ears. 

“yes it fucking hurts. i think it might be broken,” michael groaned as he looked into the mirror. the tip of his nose was pointing slightly to the side, and it looked extremely crooked.

“well, i’m ashton. and i’m sorry i broke your nose. i’ll take you to my place and fix it for you, yeah?” ashton offered, removing one hand from the wheel and poking michael’s cheek. 

“yeah, okay. i’m michael.”

“not to be rude or anything, but you’re kinda small. why were you in the pit anyway?” ashton asked carefully, watching michael’s face for any sign of offence. 

“i didn’t want to be there, someone pulled me in and i kept getting pushed. couldn’t get out, ‘m too little,” michael mumbled, poking at his nose and hissing in pain every so often.

michael coughed and blood spattered out from his nose and onto the dashboard, some flying onto the windshield. “fuck, i’m sorry,” michael wheezed, trying to stop himself from losing any more blood. 

“it’s fine, you’re fine,” ashton reassured pulling into the driveway of a cute little house. he helped michael inside, a bit of blood ending up on his front doorstep, and immediately brought him into the bathroom.

michael grabbed a roll of toilet paper, blowing out any blood that was in his nose. it seemed to have stopped bleeding, so he used cotton swabs to remove any blood that he previously missed. 

michael pulled his bloody shirt over his head, cheeks tinting pink as ashton stared at him. he frowned slightly at his tummy before sitting himself on the counter. “can you, like, pop it back?”

ashton shrugged. “i can try.”

he stood between michael’s legs, gripping the boy’s nose and counting down from three before roughly yanking the cartilage back to where it should have been. michael cried out in pain, a bit more blood getting on ashton’s fingers and some on michael’s chest. 

ashton wiped his fingers and michael’s chest clean, his hot breath on michael’s neck making the green haired boy shiver. ashton looked up at michael to see the boy already staring at him, pupils blown wide. 

“you’re very pretty, mikey,” ashton whispered, and michael blushed fiercely. a soft smile made its way onto ashton’s face as michael’s stubby fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“thank you. and thank you for fixing my nose, even though you’re the one who broke it,” michael giggled, and ashton thought his smile was beautiful. 

“can i kiss you?” ashton breathed, and michael nodded. 

ashton gingerly pressed their lips together, michael’s eyes fluttering shut as ashton rubbed small circles into the skin of his hip. 

michael pulled away breathlessly, smiling brightly as ashton did the same. “i’m glad you broke my nose.”

“why?”

“because i wouldn’t have met you if you hadn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the cheesy ending lmao oops
> 
> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave requests in the comments! (ps i don't do only smut, i'll write anything you request so feel free)


End file.
